The present disclosure relates to a projector, and more particularly, to a projector capable of projecting a video or content having high resolution such as UHD resolution, and an operating method thereof.
A projector or a beam projector of display devices is a device that projects a video. Since the projector projects light onto a screen to implement a video, the projector may easily implement a large screen, as compared to other display devices.
Recently, as overall performance such as resolution and brightness of the projector has been improved and the projector has been miniaturized, a service environment of the projector, which has been limited to a company, a school, or the like in the past, is expanding to home or the outdoors.
As the service environment of the projector is diversified as described above, types of content projected using the projector are also diversified, and a demand for a projector supporting higher resolution tends to be increased according to types of content.
With this trend, recently, projectors supporting UHD resolution of 3840×2160 (or 4K resolution) have appeared. However, when an expensive chipset or a digital micromirror device (DMD) supporting UHD resolution is used in projectors, unit costs of products may be excessively increased. Thus, it is difficult to generalize projectors supporting UHD resolution.